Sanaa Tryggvassen
|death= |parents= |relatives= Brother: Othar Tryggvassen |children= |marital status= }} Sanaa Tryggvassen (also called Sanaa Wilhelm) is Othar's . In the Castle When first introduced, Sanaa is a prisoner sentenced to Castle Heterodyne. She is the second person to meet Agatha on her entrance to the Castle, and explains to Agatha the motto of the Castle's female population: "Play fair, do your share, and we're there!" warning that causing trouble will lead to death. She to 'Wilhelm' when she arrived at the Castle, at the suggestion of "the old guy who brought me here," using his name. Presumably this was Wilhelm Diamant. Though sparkiness seems to run in families, suggest that, unlike Othar, she is not a spark at all, nor have we seen any indication that she might be. She seems relatively kind and level headed for someone sentenced to the Castle, despite having an adventurous past. (She , ran weapons to Venice revolutionaries, sailed in a ship with a time-travel-capable Ulysses Engine, and got sentenced to the Castle for at least attempted murder.) She appears to be one the few (if not the only) prisoners for whom Professor Tiktoffen has a genuine , and she is determined to keep her head down, earn her points, and walk away free... but her mentor Tiktoffen pulls her into the group of conspirators in on Zola's plot, which complicates her life no matter which route she takes. As an immediate example, Zola the prisoners to chase after Agatha into an unmapped part of the Castle and Sanaa ends up in a trap-pit with several other inmates. When Othar eventually appears to rescue them, one of them makes the mistake of trying to take her hostage, whereupon she that she really is the Gentleman Adventurer's sister. Othar notes with disapproval that Sanaa has Captain Hawkins of the cargo airship Mopey Tortoise is of proud Europan Pirate extraction, and sports a similar pink hairdo. Whether this is of cultural significance in pirate-gal circles remains to be seen. but grudgingly agrees to fulfill his promise of making her his Spunky Girl Sidekick, and she assists in his attempt to extract Gil from the Castle on orders of the Baron. Unfortunately, she doesn't get a good enough description of her target, and the wrong fellow gets and hauled away. She eventually survives Agatha's visit to the Castle, and is among the prisoners when the castle is repaired, Agatha is declared the Heterodyne, and the Doom Bell is rung. Relationship with Moloch Moloch von Zinzer initially has a crush on her, which she is aware of but ignores, considering Moloch to be a completely useless incompetent ( ). However, her opinion of him appears to change once she learns that . Last seen as part of Moloch's roving repair crew and adopting a far more submissive attitude towards him, in the process cultivating a mutual hatred with Fraulein Snaug. It is likely she is trapped in Mechanicsburg when Klaus activates the Take-Five Bomb, but there has been no on-screen confirmation of this. Possibly Relevant Outside Information In our world, Sana'a (also spelled Sanaa or Ṣan‘ā) is a city of slightly fewer than two million and the capital and largest city of Yemen, in the southern part of the Arabian Peninsula. This is quite far physically and culturally from Europa and may be a coincidence, but the Professors are not known for doing things lightly. Also, Sana'a was mentioned by H. P. Lovecraft as the home city of Abdul al-Hazred, the fictitious author of the equally fictitious Necronomicon. References Category:Characters from Mechanicsburg Category:Castle Heterodyne inmates Category:Characters from Norway